faithnomorefandomcom-20200214-history
Faith No more Wikia:Chat/Logs/5 Feb 2017
02:49:58 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Booting up! 02:50:06 CHAT Moussaieffs: !on 02:50:09 CHAT Moussaieffs: fuck 02:50:09 CHAT Moussaieffs: fuck 02:50:10 CHAT Moussaieffs: fuck 02:50:11 CHAT Moussaieffs: fuck 02:50:11 CHAT Moussaieffs: fuck 02:50:12 CHAT Moussaieffs: fuck 02:50:13 CHAT Moussaieffs: fuck 02:50:14 CHAT Moussaieffs: fuck 02:50:14 CHAT Moussaieffs: fuck 02:50:15 CHAT Moussaieffs: fuck 02:50:16 CHAT Moussaieffs: fuck 02:50:17 CHAT Moussaieffs: fuck 02:50:17 CHAT Moussaieffs: fuck 02:50:18 CHAT Moussaieffs: fuck 02:50:19 CHAT Moussaieffs: fuck 02:50:19 CHAT Moussaieffs: fuck 02:50:20 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Moussaieffs, you swore 15 times in 10 minutes. Chill. 02:50:22 CHAT Moussaieffs: fuck 02:50:22 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Moussaieffs, you swore 15 times in 10 minutes. Chill. 02:50:52 CHAT Moussaieffs: cunt 02:50:52 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Moussaieffs, that language is not tolerated here. Take your bigotry somewhere else. 02:51:22 CHAT Moussaieffs: runs around anxiously 02:51:22 JOIN Toluene has joined the chat. 02:51:25 CHAT Moussaieffs: howdy 02:51:30 CHAT Toluene: holo 02:51:34 CHAT Toluene: ok 02:51:36 CHAT Moussaieffs: say fuck 15 times 02:51:36 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Moussaieffs, you swore 15 times in 10 minutes. Chill. 02:51:39 CHAT Moussaieffs: in different messages 02:51:42 CHAT Toluene: fuck 02:51:43 CHAT Toluene: fuck 02:51:44 CHAT Toluene: fuck 02:51:45 CHAT Toluene: fuck 02:51:46 CHAT Toluene: fuck 02:51:47 CHAT Toluene: fuck 02:51:49 CHAT Toluene: fuck 02:51:50 CHAT Toluene: fuck 02:51:52 CHAT Toluene: fuck 02:51:53 CHAT Toluene: fuck 02:51:55 CHAT Toluene: fuck 02:51:56 CHAT Toluene: fuck 02:51:57 CHAT Toluene: fuck 02:51:59 CHAT Toluene: fuck 02:52:00 CHAT Toluene: fuck 02:52:05 CHAT Toluene: fuck 02:52:05 CHAT Toluene: fuck 02:52:05 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Toluene, you swore 15 times in 10 minutes. Chill. 02:52:05 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Toluene, you swore 15 times in 10 minutes. Chill. 02:52:08 CHAT Moussaieffs: HMMMMMMM 02:52:28 CHAT Toluene: was it suppose to kick me? 02:52:33 CHAT Moussaieffs: yeah? 02:53:12 CHAT Toluene: o 02:53:48 CHAT Moussaieffs: cunt 02:53:49 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Moussaieffs, that language is not tolerated here. Take your bigotry somewhere else. 02:53:53 CHAT Moussaieffs: say cunt 02:53:53 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Moussaieffs, that language is not tolerated here. Take your bigotry somewhere else. 02:53:56 CHAT Moussaieffs: see what happens 02:53:57 CHAT Toluene: cunt 02:53:57 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Toluene, that language is not tolerated here. Take your bigotry somewhere else. 02:54:01 CHAT Moussaieffs: weird 02:55:44 CHAT Moussaieffs: you know java right? 02:57:29 CHAT Toluene: some 02:57:37 CHAT Toluene: but not enough to program a bot 02:57:42 CHAT Toluene: thats for damn sure lol 02:58:05 CHAT Moussaieffs: hhh 02:58:14 CHAT Moussaieffs: // kick for swears CHAT if (new RegExp(SWEARS.join('|'), "mi").test(t) true) { CHAT if ( lmtn undefined || isNaN(lmtn) ) { CHAT lmtn = 1; CHAT } else if ( lmtn > 14 ) { CHAT tempMessageValue = $(".message textarea").val(); CHAT $(".message textarea").val(n + ', you swore 15 times in 10 minutes. Chill.'); CHAT $('.message textarea').trigger(jQuery.Event('keypress', { CHAT which: 13 CHAT })); CHAT $(".message textarea").val(tempMessageValue); CHAT $(".message textarea").focus(); CHAT mainRoom.kick({ CHAT name: n CHAT }); 02:58:15 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Moussaieffs, stop spamming. 02:58:23 CHAT Moussaieffs: this is his code for kicking for swearing 2016 04 23